the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Haunted Hill
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Haunted House | previousseason = All-Stars | nextseason = A Late Night}} is the eleventh season of After the Dark. Despite it's active cast and interesting story, the season suffered from being directly after All-Stars, causing it to be seen standing in the shadow of the previous season. Hosts People West Wing NPCs East Wing NPCs Logistics The players will live in Sonny Hill Mansion for three months. They will be divided into two wings, which have the same configuration, for the duration of the three months. There is also a Middle Wing, that serves as a transition for the house. Timeline Week 1: *The group of people pick keys and are divided into the wings. Perry friends Joanne, and learns a little about the house. *Sam tries to spark a conversation with Lorraine, but she runs from him. When Tyler reaches the convesation as well, she tells them that she is not allowed near other men, as her husband won't allow her. Lorraine has a warm conversation with JA. *Max finds a rusty lever in his room. *''East Wing'' are introduced to the people inside the house, and they try to spark a conversation with them. *Juan tries to hook up with Caleb, but Miranda does not allow him, and slaps him. *Paula friends Purry, and gives her a necklace. *Rebekah hears a secret from the maids. *Nick and Orange try to wake up and start a conversation with a sleeping guy also in the house, but he leaves them for dinner. He drops a paper and Nick grabs it. *Miranda calls the West Wing and tells them it is time for dinner. Everyone sits on the table. Luke calls the East Wing and tell them it is time for dinner. Everyone sits on the table. *During dinner, lights go out, on both wings. West Wing hears footsteps on the upper floor during dinner. Kurt, the cook, tells the East Wing that he just touched a wrong circuit. The lights go back on. *The butlers tell everyone to sleep, and warn them to have their candles always by their side. Week 2: *Luna claims she heard footsteps in the middle of the night. Nick and Rebekah, from the East Wing go look for an attic. Orange and Emma follow them. *Miranda locks Juan in his room for sleeping with Caleb. *Perry meets Nuno and Joanne on the kitchen discussin. He joins in in the conversation. *Juan keeps trying to make a dent on the door, but fails. *Luna gives the small group of the East Wing some candles, and they prepare to open the trapdoor to the attic. *The East Wing small group go in the attic and find some desintegrated books, cobwebs, and pictures. *JA meets up with Lorraine and decides to investigate the dungeon. Sam, James and Caleb also follow. *On the dungeon, the West Wing group sees a sign saying "Do Not Enter Unlit". They light their candles and proceed to enter. *Perry asks if there are any matches, and Joanne tells him there are some in the dungeon. *The East Wing find the pictures belonged to the original owners of the house. They take them. *A gust of wind goes through the attic, and lits off Rebekah's and Nick's candles. Luna runs out of the attic. *Perry and Joanne join the dungeon group. There they find many cells, and torture devices, such as a stretcher, axes, an execution table and a wall of knives. Joanne also notices a strange substance in one of the cells, that has a gooey look. *Another gust of wind lights out Emma's and Orange's candles, and an invisible force hits Rebekah, and sends her flying across the room, as she falls on some boxes, and gets knocked out. The force then proceeds to lift Nick in middair, and Nick begins to float in the direction of the window. *Emma grabs Nick's hand, and manages to push him down, but the force grabs Rebekah again and begins to float her, as her head starts coming out of the window. *Miranda opens the door for Juan, slaps him, and closes it again. *Seigh gives Noah cookies and tells him the group is on the dungeon. *The West Wing group take some axes out of the wall. Nuno states the gooey substance might be ghost ectoplasm. *Orange manages to grab Rebekah's leg, as the force lets her go, and she stands uncounscious, hanging from the window, Orange being the only thing keeping her up. Nick manages to help Orange, pushing him back, and so does Emma, as they all manage to pull Rebekah back inside. Luna comes in with a candle and leads them back in the living room. *Miranda lets Juan out of the room to examine the ectoplasm for having studied black magic, and leads him there, slapping him on the way. Juan states he has no knowledge about ectoplasma, other than ghosts release it after "feasting". *The West Wing ask about the torture devices, and Joanne replies they were a rumour that was proved to be true. *The West Wing ask if they can dismantle the torture devices, and Joanne tells them not to, and they don't. *Luke is frightened by what happened to the East Wing, and asks if Rebekah is okay. He claims that he will get on that as soon as possible. Week 3: *Luke tries to call a doctor, but is unsuccessful. Rebekah grows badly injured and is taken care of by Mina. *Max and Paula look for Smith, but can't seem to find him. Kurt approaches Purry angrily after finding her stealing cheese from the pantry. *A doctor finally arrives and rushes to Rebekah's aid. A black mark is on her arm in the shape of a hand, as if something grabbed her. *Lorraine and Marcus go out searching for the missing Smith. Miranda begins supervising Juan's room. *The West Wing finds the mutilated corpse of Smith in the bathroom. Nuno then tells the wing what had happened in the East Wing. They then hear Joanne scream in the dungeon. *The West Wing goes to the dungeon to find Joanne floating and being strangled by an invisible force. James attempts to help her, but is thrown across the room and knocked out. The force then vanishes. They also realize that the ectoplasm is gone. *Luke announces to the wing that Nuno found Smith dead, mutilated. Luke then tells the East Wing about the house's origins. That the Sonny family owned it and were killed by a thief, along with their butler. The butler returned as a hostile spirit and killed the thief, who cursed him and the house in his final words. *Everyone sleeps with a partner, to be safe. Overnight, they are awoken by screams. However, they are locked in their rooms. Orange and Nick escape through a window, but Orange breaks his hand upon hitting the ground. *Max and Purry break their door open, and a floating knife stabs Purry in the leg. A floating ax then appears. Max sets blankets on fire and attempts to burn the knife and ax. It works, but sets the carpet on fire and knocks Purry out. *Luke quickly puts out the fire, and asks what happened. They explain to him, and the doctor comes back to examine Purry and Orange. *Joanne and Perry go to the library and find a book. Joanne rips five pages out of it, but is then thrown across the room by a force. Perry then sees bloody footsteps approaching him. The force attempts to kill Perry, but Nuno comes in and sends the force away. Nuno rushes to Joanne, and finds her dead. *Perry tries to examine the pages, but Miranda takes them away and hides them in her bra. Nuno then announces to the wing what happened in the East Wing and tells them the history of the house as well. Week 4: *Rebekah got a little better, but still needed to be in bed. Gloria found Noah and Perry, and said she was scared. *Luna and Mina decide to explore the dungeon. *Orange and Purry got patched up by Erica, but Purry still has to stay in bed. Luke asks Max, Erica, Wesley and Nick to go on a mission. Orange joins them. *Gloria tells Perry and Noah her husband dissappeared, and she thinks the cook captured him. They agree to help her. *Perry and Noah peek inside the kitchen, and don't find Seigh. Gloria tells them to examine the place. *Nick tries to talk to Jack, but he ignores him. The small group go to the garden to investigate it. They notice a fountain, some flowers, a big wide field, and some trees of Mistletoe. They also see a graveyard nearby. *They notice gravestones of a butler and a woman. After reading his note, Nick notices Jack coming to them in the distance, but he notices them and hides in a bush. They then notice Paula as she hides on the same bush as well. *The East Wing hear a scream coming from the dungeon. *Perry and Noah examine the pantry, and find the dead body of Herbert hanging down from the roof. Gloria sees this and breaks down and cries, as Seigh enters the kitchen, with black eyes, and walking in a weird manner. *The garden group go to the dungeon, and find Mina dead on the floor, having been stabbed to death, and Luna by her side, with a knife in her hand, and black eyes, walking in a weird manner. They try to run away, but the door shuts down. *Noah grabs two boning knives on the sink. Seigh cuts Gloria, and keeps trying to kill her. *Max tries to use his skeleton key, but drops it out of the door, into the other side. *Luke rushes to the dungeon with a shotgun, and notices the key. He slides the key inside, and gets inside the place, pointing his shotgun at Luna, and commanding someone to get him a lit candle. *Seigh cuts the upper half of Noah's ear in the combat. Juan, Sam and Caleb hear their screams and go downstairs to the kitchen, as Seigh starts walking to them. *Perry tries to hit Seigh from behind, but Seigh turns around and punches Perry in the face, knocking him down. He then proceeds to throw his butcher knife at Caleb's face, killing him instantly, and then he proceeds to chop Sam's arm off, who falls on the ground in pain. *Luke grabs Erica's candle and throws it at Luna, as the force comes out of her body, and knocks Luke down, and locks Orange in the stretcher, as he starts to be stretched. *Noah takes the opportunity and stabs Seigh in the face, killing him instantly. Tyler and Nuno reach the room, and as Tyler helps Sam, Nuno asks what happened. *Nick tries using his knife to cut the stretcher's ropes, but fails, as the force won't let him. The group try to form a circle with their candles, but fail, and the stretcher keeps stretching Orange. *The East Wing manage to burn through some ropes, but not in time, as Orange has his whole body ripped out, and dies on the stretcher. The force goes up in flames, and turns into ashes, leaving the picture of a little boy. Nick has a flashback from that little boy's memories, as he played in the dungeon a lot. Luke wakes up, and asks what happened. *Nuno tells the West Wing they have to go to the Laundry Room the following week to get the key back from Miranda's bra. *Luke tells everyone to go to sleep. Week 5: *Rebekah and Purry fully recover. Luke tells the wing that there are forces in the house, known as ghosts. Emma, Purry, Erica, Rebekah and Wesley go to investigate the Royal Room. *Nuno awakens Juan, Perry, Noah and Tyler to get their pages. *Luke tells Max that there were five people living in the house, one butler and two maids. Max tries to get info out of Kurt. *Juan, Perry, Noah and Tyler find a new dark room with pictures of original family, the butler and maids. The male child seems to be burned. *Tyler finds a skeleton key and Juan finds a flashlight. As the group leaves, they see a female in the picture is now also burned. *The West Wing hears Nuno scream and runs to the laundry room. Tyler unlocks it with the key and a floating broom knocks out Juan. The group saves Nuno as Tyler is knocked over by a ghost, which takes his knives and ax. *The ghost throws Juan in the washing machine and turns it on. Nuno tells Perry to burn the clothes and fend off the spirit, which he does and the ghost disappears. Leaving behind a burned picture of a maid. Noah and Perry then see the maid's memory. *A ghost in the Royal Room snatches Purry. Erica spits in Purry's face, and the ghost snaps both their necks and kills them. Emma tries to fight the ghost, but is knocked unconscious. The ghost leaves and Wesley awakens Emma. *The West Wing finds Miranda's clothes and takes the key from her bra. They go to the attic to get the pages Miranda locked there. They hear a scream from Lorraine's room. Week 6: *A blackout occurs all throughout the house. *Luke, Emma, Rebekah and Wesley are trapped in the living room. Jack is thrown down the stairs and knocked unconscious, and Wesley is picked up by a ghost. *The West Wing hears footsteps. A ghost grabs Juan, as Noah tries to save him. The ghost throws Juan down the stairs and drags him into the ballroom, and begins to shake the chandelier. Noah runs to push Juan out of the way, but the chandelier falls and kills Juan. *The broken glass shards are picked up by the ghost and thrown at the group. *Max and Nick try to grab Wesley, while Emma trips and falls unconscious. Everyone escapes to their rooms, except Emma and Wesley, who Max and Nick try to rescue. Wesley is released and knocked unconscious, while Emma is grabbed and dragged to the kitchen sink shredder. *Emma is pulled hair-first into the shredder, while Max tries to save her. He fails, as Emma is shredded up headfirst and killed. The ghost then grabs Wesley as he wakes up and locks Max in the pantry. *Max uses his skeleton key to get out of the pantry while Nick sets a towel on fire to defeat the spirit. It works, and Luke comes in to get everyone out of the room. *Perry sets a chair on fire and defeats the spirit. The lights then come back on as Nuno enters the room. Week 7: *Nuno fires Miranda, and she is transferred to the East Wing. Gloria goes missing. Nuno and the group then read the pages. *The first page states "After the thief cursed the ghost of the butler, his body faded away, and left a book behind. The ghost grabbed this book, and read it, finding it out to be a black magic book. After reading some of it, he found out there was a way to revert the curse. He needed to sacrifice 24 souls in a secret room of the house, and cite a ritual with it. Those souls, however, had to have been killed in maximum 4 months prior to the chanting. The story also states that he used some sort of black magic to bring the other family members back to life, but failed, and doomed them to the same fate. The worst thing, was, he could not communicate with them, so they were doomed to find these souls." The group also finds out that the ghosts can possess any non-fire related object. *Wesley falls ill. Luke sends Wesley and Nick to check out the Royal Room to find a diary with history on the house. Nick finds the diary of the family's mother. *James, JA and Sam go to find Gloria. They find her bloody corpse in a tree. Nuno then tells the wing that twelve more people can't die, since twelve have already died and the ritual would then be complete with twenty-four souls. *Marcus goes to check out Gloria's corpse, and trips on a branch and is knocked unconscious. *Luke reads the diary and discovers that all the ghost wanted in life was a good meal, since her cook was terrible. Luke suggests someone cooking a good meal for the ghost to make it go away. Week 8: * Trivia *This is the first season after All-Stars. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons